1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic circuits and, more specifically, to circuits comprising one or several EEPROMs connected to an I2C bus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An I2C bus is a standardized twin-wire bus (e.g., UM10204-I2C-bus specification and user manual Rev. 4-13 Feb. 2012). EEPROMs are devices capable, among others, of being connected to an I2C bus to store data originating from other devices connected to the bus or to provide data to these devices.
A device intending to write data into an EEPROM presents, on the bus, a series of data with the address of their writing into the memory. The memory receives these data, parallelizes them, and programs the corresponding cells. As long as the writing is not ended, the memory sends no acknowledgement signal, so that it refuses to communicate with the bus, thus freeing it for other peripherals which may be available. Once the writing of the series is ended, a next series is presented on the bus by the device.